


Waiting for This Moment

by odetotheauthor



Series: Hello, You [3]
Category: Hello Stranger (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetotheauthor/pseuds/odetotheauthor
Summary: Xavier wants to tell his parents his truth. It has a complicated ending.
Relationships: Xavier de Guzman/Mico Ramos
Series: Hello, You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Waiting for This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A double upload? CoryxKenshin better watch his brand. He's not the only one that can upload twice in one night. Anyways, this is not as long as my previous fics and it might go faster than the others in the series, but I honestly felt like this scene should play out in this canon. I remembered Xavier talking about his parents being absent and after watching the movie a few times, I always knew I was going this route. This is not exactly my coming-out experience, but it does draw a bit from canon, and that is all I will say.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

Xavier stared at the phone for nearly twenty minutes. He had worked himself up to do this. Why was he chickening out? What happened to him telling them?

When he ran the idea by Mico, his boyfriend was hesitant. He hadn’t come out to his own mother, so he didn’t know what to tell Xavier in his case. Mico didn’t push him to do anything, but he did encourage him to take time. 

“This will be different from Crystal or our friends,” Mico said, holding Xavier’s hands to his lips. “You are in no rush to tell anyone anything. You don’t owe them this.”

Xavier knew that, rationally. He knew in the back of his mind that if he wanted to go his whole life without outright telling his parents that he was bisexual and loved a boy, he could. It would be a shock during the holidays or any major life event. He hadn’t been planning anything big with Mico (yes, he was), but he knew that his parents wanted to be included in his big plans. Whatever those were.

He looked over at his bed. Mico lay under his blanket, the poem book he got the last time they went out on a date at a bookstore was closed in his hand. He looked peaceful and for a moment, he felt the same peace. He could do this. He could tell them.

Should he? Really, should he dial his parents? Xavier did not kid himself about his parents’ absence in his life. He had this apartment all to himself in the Philippines for a reason. Still, he wanted to do this. He was going to do this.

Xavier opened his phone. He dialed his mother’s phone number.  _ Ring ring _ . 

“Hello, Xavier!” his mother’s cheery voice answered. “ _ Kumusta ka _ ?”

“I’m fine, Mom,” he answered. “Is Dad nearby?”

“He is right here.  _ Come talk to your son,”  _ Xavier heard her say. He keened his ears to hear his father walk up to the phone.

“Hello, son.”

“Hi, dad.” Xavier breathed. “Listen, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it, dear? Are you okay? Do you need money?”

“No, Mom. I -”

“Is it basketball? Don’t tell me you’re off the team,” his father broke in.

“No, dad. Listen -”

“Is it Crystal? What happened with -”

“I’m bisexual!” Xavier yelled. Mico startled up out of the bed and looked at Xavier with wild eyes. Xavier didn’t spare a glance at his boyfriend. His vision was narrowed in front of him, focusing on the sleeping screen of his Macbook. The silence on the phone felt like an arrow had been shot through his chest.

“When did this happen?” his father finally spoke.

“A few months ago. When we went online, I met this boy in my literature class, and I -” Xavier stops himself, finally looking over at Mico. He was fully awake and moving towards him. Mico settled behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend like a blanket.

“What about Crystal, darling? What happened with her?”

Xavier answers, “She knows. She’s been so helpful, Mom. I still like women.”

“But you like men.” And that sounded like an indictment. His father said it without emotion, and Xavier felt Mico tense behind him. 

“Yes,” Xavier whispered, tears welling in his eyes. “Is that a problem?” A direct challenge. He was scared, but he knew he couldn’t withdraw from this. He had loved Crystal, but now he loved Mico, and that changed things. The silence still felt like a personal attack. Yelling at him would be slightly better. At least he could tell how they were feeling. They weren’t on FaceTime, so he couldn’t see their faces. 

The only sound he heard was the door slamming. Xavier heard his mother clear her throat.

“He left,” she chuckled sadly. “Your father was never good about these things.”

“Mom, please,” Xavier pleaded, the tears falling down. Mico kissed the nape of his neck and waited. “I can’t. I can’t lose you. Not over this.”

“Oh, baby boy,” she sighed. “This isn’t something to lose you over. It was a shock, yes, but darling boy, I’ve loved you since I knew there was a  _ you _ in the first place.” And Xavier let the floodgates open.

It was a relief, yes, but his father had walked out of the house rather than talk to his bisexual son on the phone. On the phone in America while Xavier was in the Philipines. Mico kept silent, but he pulled him into his arms. 

“Let it out,” his mother cooed. “I love you, Xavier de Guzman, and you loving all kinds of people does not change that. I believe God made us the way we are, and if it doesn’t hurt, then who am I to fight against God?”

“I love you, Mom. Please, please tell Dad I love him too. Even if he doesn’t love me.”

“Enough of that,” she replied. “Your father may be stuck in his ways like most men like him, but I know he is just processing that you have changed. You have grown, and I am so proud of you, my little Xavier.”

Mico snorted and mouthed “Little?” against Xavier’s shoulder.

“Who is that? Is that the boy?” his mother asked. Mico looked embarrassed before Xavier nudged him.

“Yes, ma’am. My name is Mico Ramos.”

“Hello, Mico,” she greeted, a smile coloring her tone. “Xavier, I expect to see your boyfriend eventually,”

“Yes, Mom,” he chuckled leaning to peck his boyfriend on the lips. Mico leaned back in for another before turning back to the phone.

“I love you, Xavier. I will talk to your father, and when you are ready, call us back.”

“Okay. Thank you, Mom. I love you, too.” Xavier ended the call and let out a sigh.

“What a way to wake up, huh?” Mico joked, and Xavier snorted.

“Sorry about that.”

“No, don’t be sorry. It was just a nap, plus you needed me. Even if you thought you were ready to do something as big as this on your own.”

The silence covered them once more. Xavier got up and offered his hand to help Mico up. They walked to his bed and fell into it on their backs., boneless and exhausted from the call. They lay there, not moving except to turn their heads to face each other. 

“Mico, do you think he’ll accept me?” Xavier asked. And, wow, that was a hard question. Xavier knew Mico never had his father in his life, but Xavier was still distant from his own. He reached to take his hand and replied. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to feed you anything that I don’t have experience with,” Mico answered honestly. “One thing I do know is that you don’t have to talk to him yet unless you want it. Listen to your mom. She loves you no matter what.”

Xavier nodded before rolling over to lay his head on Mico’s shoulder. Mico leaned in on instinct and kissed him. A soft peck and Xavier laid his head on his chest.

“Rest for now,” Mico said. “I’ll make us some dinner later.”

Xavier listened and shut his eyes. He focused on Mico's slightly fast heartbeat and felt him pull a blanket over them. The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: all the titles from this fic come from songs I hear while writing the fic. I am on Spotify (pixel tori), and so I tend to lean on my playlists while writing papers, my thesis, the works. The first fic's title comes from Summer by Calvin Harris, the second comes from Little Secrets by Passion Pit, and this one is from It Can't Come Quickly Enough by Scissor Sisters. This is a shameless plug for my playlists.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy this fic. See you in the next one.


End file.
